


Catch My Breath

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Out of Characters, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau puas setelah ini berakhir? Atau kau menyesal? Entah. Hanya kau yang tahu, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa. SasuHina. Twoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerbang kediaman Hyuuga dibuka dengan pengaturan mesin di dalam bilik kecil yang dihuni dua orang petugas keamanan. Mereka menilik siapa yang datang. Senyum tipis merekah. Bungkukan hormat diberikan secara cuma-cuma begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn."

Pemuda yang disapa tersenyum tipis. Ia melajukan mobilnya ke halaman rumah yang luas itu dan berhenti. Ia keluar dari mobil dan segera disapa beberapa pelayan yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sama. Hinata-sama ada di dalam, silakan masuk."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat para pelayan merasa senang, betapa beruntungnya nona besar mereka memiliki pemuda yang tampan dan baik hati ini. Mereka menuntun pemuda tinggi dengan mata hitam itu menuju kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga. Tampak di dalam sana, dua orang gadis tengah duduk sambil menyeruput teh. Pakaian mereka sama, yang membedakan hanyalah garis kerah, yang satu berwarna hijau dan satu lagi berwarna merah. Iris mata mereka berwarna nyaris sama, lavender pucat, namun rambut mereka berbeda warna. Indigo dan coklat.

Gadis berambut coklat dengan seragam bergaris merah mendengus karena pendengarannya sedikit terusik dengan keributan di luar. "Hinata, dia datang," desisnya tidak suka.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya menoleh dan mengangguk, rambut indigonya disibak ke belakang. "Jangan ketus seperti itu, Hanabi."

"Dia tidak sadar mana yang benar dan mana yang buruk. Tidak tahu bersyukur," lanjut Hanabi dengan ketus.

Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulut, "Shh, itu tidak sopan, Hanabi."

Adiknya mendecak. Kakaknya yang memiliki sifat ibunya itu terlalu lembut pada siapa pun.

"Hime."

Hinata menoleh dengan senyum. "Pagi, Sasuke-kun."

Senyumnya timbul, "Ayo berangkat."

Diam-diam Hanabi mendecih, mengabaikan lirikan heran pemuda itu.

"Ya."

Hanabi masih memperhatikan sosok kakaknya menghilang di balik pintu bersama tunangannya. Hanabi bahkan jijik untuk mempertimbangkan pemuda itu sebagai tunangan kakaknya. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang isinya sudah dingin. Matanya menyorot tajam mobil yang telah melaju dari kediamannya. "Hinata, kau terlalu baik hati. Kau mau saja dipermainkan olehnya."

"Hanabi-sama, saatnya berangkat," seorang supir keluarga Hyuuga menghampiri Hanabi. Ia menghela napas dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ya."

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Hening. Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak suka jika ia berbicara padanya. Hinata menelan rasa sakit hati dengan senyum tipis. Pemuda itu bahkan langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya saat mereka telah berada di halaman. Semuanya hanyalah alibi semata.

Pintu mobil dibuka. "Masuk." Suaranya dingin. Hinata masuk dan memilih memerhatikan jendela. Pemuda itu masuk beberapa saat kemudian. Sasuke benci dipandang olehnya. Ia tahu jelas. Sampai di gerbang berwarna keperakan, Hinata turun dari mobil tunangannya tanpa ucapan perpisahan apa pun, Hinata pun tak berharap banyak.

"A-aku duluan, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata, sebatas formalitas. Pemuda itu bahkan tak meresponnya. Mobil melaju menuju parkiran. Hinata berjalan sendirian menuju gedung sekolah. Ia tak mu memandang ke belakang, apalagi saat mendapati sesosok gadis berlari melaluinya. Ia tahu pasti ke mana gadis itu pergi.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura? Ohayou."

"Hei, hei, kau tahu—"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tak akan pernah didapatkan Hinata meskipun ia berusaha keras. Hinata menelan semua kepahitan ini. Tunanganmu selingkuh di depan matamu, ya, oleh karena itu Hinata tidak akan berbalik dan tetap mempertahankan keadaan ini.

Meskipun nantinya dia yang akan hancur berkeping-keping dan hilang dari hadapan sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Catch My Breath © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson]

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: Typo(s), Alternate universe, Out of Characters,

|Soundtrack tambahan: GUMI - Sorry to You|

A/N: Maaf kalau ada mode cerita yang sama saya sedang mood buat yang begini TT^TT, no offense buat fans Sakura ya, remember, it's just a fiction :) yang kampret di sini Sasuke kok jadi hina dia aja *tim bully Sasuke*

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut. Gadis Haruno itu tersipu.

Mereke berdua tengah berjalan bersama. Mereka berdua sekelas namun tidak dengan Hinata. Sasuke sungguh mensyukuri hal itu. Setidaknya ia tak akan pernah mendapat gangguan dari gadis menyebalkan itu selama berada di kelas.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau selalu berangkat dengan Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sakura sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Hm. Bisnis," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Ia tak akan pernah memberitahu gadis kesayangannya kalau ia bertunangan dengan gadis naif itu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Oh—" gadis itu tampak ragu namun tetap melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku pikir kau ditunangkan dengannya." Senyumnya memudar.

Wajah pemuda itu mengeras.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku percaya padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun dalam hati ia memaki. Apakah gadis Hyuuga itu berani mengumbar masalah itu? Dasar jalang. Sasuke pasti akan menolak pertunangan ini kalau saja keluarganya tidak membutuhkan suntikan dana untuk mempertahankan bisnis keluarga. Ya, segera setelah bisnis keluarganya bisa mandiri, secepat itu pula Sasuke akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis bodoh itu.

Secepatnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Mau ke rumah dan makan siang bersama?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Gadis itu tertawa lembut saat pemuda berambut gelap itu merengkuhnya.

Biarlah Hyuuga Hinata pulang sendirian nanti, gadis itu tak akan berani mengeluh padanya, pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

…

Di kelasnya sendiri, Hinata duduk bersama teman-temannya, Shino, Neji dan Tenten. Ketiganya cemberut saat mendapati pemuda Uchiha dengan gadis Haruno itu melewati kelas mereka sambil bersenda gurau. Ketiganya beralih memelototi Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum lembut, "Ada apa?"

Tenten mendengus keras-keras, ia mulai berbisik pelan, tahu benar ini privasi, "Neji bilang padaku kau ditunangkan dengan pemuda sialan itu."

Shino dan Kiba mengangguk bersamaan. Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya, "Ya, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Kau bodoh, Hinata," cerca Kiba secara langsung. Bukannya dia sengaja memarahi temannya namun ia cukup kesal melihat temannya dipermainkan. Itu tanda dia menyayangi temannya. Hinata terkikik. Shino tak berkomentar banyak. Ia sepenuhnya percaya pada apa yang sedang dilakukan Hinata.

"Jangan beritahu siapa pun, aku mohon," ucap Hinata perlahan sambil kembali menorehkan tulisan tangannya di atas buku tulis.

Ketiga temannya saling berpandangan dan akhirnya mengangguk. Tenten mengetuk kepalanya ringan, Hinata mendongak, "Aku akan melapor pada Neji kalau aku tidak tahan lagi."

Hinata tertawa ringan. Ia tahu temannya tidak akan melakukan hal itu. "Baiklah. PR Fisika kalian sudah selesai?"

"EH?!" Kiba dan Tenten serempak berteriak. Shino mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang ada PR?!"

"Duh, istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi! Shino, biarkan aku menyontek!"

Dan Hinata tertawa. Ya … dia bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Hinata tahu Sasuke biasanya ketus dan dingin namun ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama untuk diantar pulang. Dan langit yang mendung membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ia seharusnya menerima ajakan sahabatnya untuk pulang bersama sejak tadi. Hinata menggeleng. Mungkin Sasuke ada urusan sehingga terlambat—atau dia ada urusan dengan gadis dari keluarga Haruno itu? Hinata tertawa pahit. Hinata memutar badannya. Berjalan pulang mungkin akan jadi pengalaman menarik.

Namun langit tak setuju membuat Hinata sedikit senang. Guyuran air dalam volume sedang mulai menitik dari langit. Hinata tahu di sekitar sini tak ada tempat berteduh jadi ia tetap berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan. Sampai air matanya yang mulai menetes membaur dengan air hujan.

"Sasuke-kun," lirihnya dengan suara mengecil.

Apakah dirinya terlalu tidak berharga bagi Sasuke? Ya, mengharapkan untuk dicintai itu memang sulit.

Suara klakson di belakang sana mengejutkan Hinata. Ia berbalik, berharap Sasuke yang datang, namun ia kenal benar mobil keluarganya yang ada di belakang sana. Adiknya keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa, "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hanabi …"

Dengan satu payung hitam, Hanabi memberikan kakaknya perlindungan dari guyuran air hujan yang makin lebat. Ia membawa kakaknya masuk ke mobil, mengabaikan jok mobil yang mulai basah karena tubuh kakaknya yang dibasahi air hujan entah berapa lama. Handuk-handuk tebal yang disediakan di dalam mobil diambil Hanabi dengan buru-buru. Ia mengambil dua untuk mengeringkan tubuh kakaknya dan satu lagi untuk membungkus tubuh kakaknya agar lebih hangat. Ia memerintahkan Hinata melepas blazer dan kemeja, digantikan dengan jaket yang biasa ia bawa dari rumah. Supir keluarga mereka juga memandang Hinata dengan prihatin. Mobil mereka masih melaju di tengah hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" ulang Hanabi dengan wajah sebal.

Lihat kakaknya. Tubuh basah dan gemetar. Wajah memucat, mata memerah dan bibir membiru. Hinata belum menjawab dan Hanabi tahu benar apa jawabannya.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau ditinggalkan oleh bajingan itu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Jangan ucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Aku ingin pulang sendiri hari ini."

"Omong kosong. Jangan membohongiku, Hinata."

"A-aku tidak bohong."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia harus tegar. Adiknya masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya lantas menghela napas. Kakaknya yang keras kepala ini sungguh sulit diajak bicara sekarang. Tangannya beralih menuju puncak kepala Hinata dan ia mulai mengusap rambut kakaknya yang basah.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Hinata."

"H-hanabi … a-aku—"

Dan di saat itu juga tangis Hinata pecah.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau akhiri saja."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Senyum hangat ia kembangkan di bibirnya. "Terima kasih Hanabi—" wajah Hanabi sedikit berharap, "tapi tidak."

Adiknya kembali cemberut. "Yang pasti jangan datang padaku kalau kau menangis lagi."

Hinata tersenyum sendu. Adiknya mendengus, "Jangan lihat aku dengan tampang itu. Ya, kau boleh curhat. Perlu aku pinjamkan bahuku lagi?"

Hinata tertawa, ia tahu benar adiknya akan selalu menyayanginya.

Berbeda dengan pemuda yang selalu emngabaikan eksistensi dan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang hujan yang mengguyur kota tempat tinggalnya. Mereka tengah berada di kafe yang disukai Sakura. Tempat Sasuke meminta sang gadis musim semi menjadi kekasihnya dulu. Sakura tengah menikmati sepotong kue dengan kadar gula yang banyak. Sasuke mengernyit melihatnya, ia tidak suka makanan manis. Tatapannya kembali pada hujan yang makin deras.

"Hinata," desisnya ringan.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Gelegar petir dan suara guyuran hujan membuatnya hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia mengingat gadis itu di saat ia sedang bersama kekasihnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku senang Sasuke-kun selalu bersamaku."

Sasuke balas tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut gadis itu.

Gadis dari keluarga yang mengelola bisnis bidang kesehatan itu selalu tahu cara membuatnya lepas dari rasa formal yang diterapkan keluarganya. Ia sempat mengatakan pada ayahnya agar ditunangkan dengan gadis yang ada di dengannya ini namun ayahnya dengan seenaknya membuatnya terikat dengan gadis Hyuuga yang mengesalkan itu.

"—suke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh. Sial. Mengapa ia mesti memikirkan seluruh masalah keparat itu?

"Habiskan kuemu, Sakura."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia sangat suka pemuda di sampingnya perhatian padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau dekat dengan gadis lain. Sungguh."

Sakura tertawa ringan. Sasuke tersenyum memperhatikannya, "Tentu saja. Aku tak akan berpaling darimu."

"Sasuke, ponselmu," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ponsel hitam metalik yang bergetar di atas meja.

Sasuke mendengus. Matanya menangkap sepasang kata yang memuakkan. Keluarga Hyuuga. Pasti ada masalah dengan gadis sialan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya dan meninggalkan Sakura sejenak.

'Halo. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke?'

Sasuke kenal benar suara itu. Adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang mudah ditekan dan lemah, adiknya lebih kuat dan berjiwa pemberontak. Ia memutar matanya, ini akan jadi percakapan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ya. Ini aku, ada apa Hanabi?"

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya saat beberapa pelayan mengucapkan kata permisi untuk melewati koridor tempat Sasuke berdiri. Ia mendecak sedikit.

'Cih, jangan banyak bicara. Langsung saja, apa maksudmu membiarkan kakakku diguyur hujan sampai demam huh?'

Sasuke mendengus. Gadis itu lebih keparat dari biasanya. Ia membenarkan intonasi bicaranya.

"Maaf, aku ada rapat dan tidak sempat memberitahu Hinata. Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja? Aku akan segera ke sana."

'Tidak usah. Jangan datang. Menjauh dari kakakku.'

Sasuke menyeringai. Siapa bocah ini berani memerintahnya?

"Tidak. Hinata milikku."

Spontan. Sasuke tahu itu ucapan spontan yang terucap tanpa sengaja.

'Kakakku bukan mainan. Sebaiknya kau menjauh sebelum kau yang terluka dan menyesal nantinya.'

Sambungan diputus dan Sasuke sepenuhnya bingung. Dia yang akan terluka? Hah, jangan harap! Gadis dungu itu yang akan ia buat menyesal.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hanabi, kau menelepon siapa?"

"Teman sekelas, Hinata. Tidurlah. Suhu badanmu masih panas." Hanabi berbohong dan ia tahu Hinata akan mempercayainya. Setidaknya ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca semudah membaca buku cerita anak TK.

Hanabi sangat terkejut saat kakaknya jatuh lemas saat berjalan menuju rumah saat mereka tiba tadi. Dahinya panas. Dan sialnya … kakaknya masih sempat menyebut nama pemuda brengsek itu dalam tidurnya.

Pemuda sialan.

"Terima kasih, Hanabi. Apakah Ayah sudah pulang?"

Hanabi menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi. Aku harap kau punya alasan bagus untuk membuat Ayah percaya. Aku tak akan mengatakan apa pun pada Ayah, tenang saja."

Hinata tersenyum, adiknya sungguh pengertian. Tapi Hanabi memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan marah. Bukan marah pada kakaknya tapi pada pemuda itu. Jangan pikir ia bodoh dengan percaya saja pada pemuda itu bahwa ia sedang rapat. Nyatanya Hanabi mendengar terlalu jelas suara pelayan yang mengatakan "Permisi, Tuan.". Dan jangan lupakan nada suaranya yang membuat Hanabi muak.

Oh, Hanabi menyeringai, kalau pemuda itu sempat membuat Hinata sakit lagi, ia tak akan segan menghancurkan pemuda itu dengan segenap kekuatannya sebagai adik Hyuuga Hinata.

Pintu kamar Hinata berderit. Ayah mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi, ada di sana. Berdiri dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hanabi menghambur padanya.

"Ayah!"

"Hanabi, kau sudah mulai berat. Ayah bisa jatuh kalau kau minta digendong," canda ayahnya. Hanabi mengerucutkan bibir. "Ayah sibuk?"

Hiashi mengangguk dan menatap Hinata. Ia mendekati kasur tempat putrinya terbaring dengan senyum tipis. "Maaf, Ayah."

Hiashi menggeleng. Tangannya menyentuh dahi anaknya, "Kenapa kau berjalan di tengah Hujan, Hinata? Mana Sasuke?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Kelihatannya dia ada rapat, Ayah. Dan aku rasa berjalan tidak akan jadi masalah besar. Mulai besok aku akan pergi dengan Hanabi kok."

Hiashi mengangguk, "Kau anak Ayah yang berharga, kau dan Hanabi harus bahagia, itu janji Ayah pada ibumu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki keluarga dan teman yang menyayanginya. Tapi Ibu, apakah Hinata benar-benar bahagia saat ini? Tangis Hinata membasahi kemeja Hiashi saat pria itu memeluk anak sulungnya.

Di belakang sana, Hanabi menyelinap dari sudut pintu dan menemui seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Neji-nii! Kau datang bersama Ayah?"

"Ya. Aku dengar dari Paman kalau Hinata sakit."

Wajah Hanabi berubah.

"Neji-nii …"

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku?"

Neji mengerutkan dahinya. "Membantu apa?"

Hanabi menarik ujung jaket kakak sepupunya, "Aku akan cerita lewat e-mail. Jangan beritahu Hinata, ini demi kebaikannya."

Wajah Neji mengeras, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hanabi panik seketika, "Nanti kuceritakan! Sana kunjungi Hinata dulu dan jangan pasang wajah seram itu!"

Neji menenangkan diri. Ada rasa marah saat mendengar adiknya diganggu orang lain. Protektif, iya. Ia mengangguk dan memasuki kamar Hinata. Neji dan Hanabi memasuki kamar dan menemukan Hinata memandang mereka dengan senyum yang lembut. Mereka bersumpah dalam hati, siapa pun yang membuat senyum itu hancur akan merasakan akibatnya sepuluh kali lipat.

…

Tengah malam.

Hanabi belum tidur. Layar laptop yang bersinar terang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya dalam ruangan gelap itu. Semua orang telah tertidur dan ia sedang menepati janjinya untuk menceritakan sesuatu pada sepupunya.

Ketikan pada layarnya sudah mencapai sekitar empat lembar. Jangan tanya apa saja yang dituliskannya, yang pasti Hanabi memakai sangat banyak kalimat dengan capslock dan kalimat bercetak tebal yang disengajakan. Hanabi melemaskan jari-jarinya, lumayan pegal setelah mengetik curahan hati. Ia mengirimnya dengan segera.

Balasan dari Neji datang lima belas menit kemudian.

From: HyuugaNejixxxx mail_jpn

Subject: Reply [About Hinata]

Content:

Aku mengerti apa permasalahannya. Jangan cemas, Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selidiki sisanya. Kalau bisa aku akan usahakan membatalkan pertunangan itu.

Cepat tidur, lima belas menit lagi kutemukan kau masih aktif di akun sosial media, aku akan menelepon Paman. Dan jangan mengetik pada keadaan gelap gulita, Nona Insomnia.

Hanabi tersenyum masam melihat kalimat terakhir yang diketikkan oleh sepupunya, over protektif seperti biasa. Yah, ia tak berharap Neji akan mengamuk, Neji sudah dewasa. Tapi Hanabi tersenyum, setidaknya ia akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke minta ampun karena telah menyakiti kakaknya.

.

.

.

Hinata absen hari ini. Kata Lee yang menerima surat dari Hanabi, Hinata demam. Dan Sasuke tahu benar apa dasarnya sampai gadis itu sakit. Dia pasti dengan bodohnya pulang sendiri di tengah hujan. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa marahnya sampai-sampai ia tak menggubris ucapan kekasihnya sepanjang hari.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke menjenguk Hinata dengan perasaan kesal karena keluarganya mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata tengah sakit. Gadis itu membuatnya kehilangan waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Sakura. Ck, ia harus segera menyingkirkan gadis itu dari kehidupannya. Memuakkan.

Ia disambut seperti biasa di kediaman Hyuuga, membuatnya kesal. Ia membawa sebuket bunga yang ia beli dengan setengah hati. Memasuki rumah Hyuuga, ia merasakan bahwa Hanabi ada di sekitar sana, memperhatikannya dengan pandangan menusuk. Ia tak acuh, melewati para pelayan dan menemukan pintu kamar Hinata. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Hyuuga Hanabi di depan pintu, mengamatinya dengan tatapan marah.

"Biarkan aku masuk, Hanabi."

Hanabi menggeser tubuhnya dengan sedikit tidak rela, "Jangan macam-macam dengan kakakku."

Sasuke mengangguk malas mencari perkara. Ia ingin cepat mengakhiri ini semua. Pintu kamar dibuka dengan tidak sabar. Gadis itu ada di sana, duduk bersandar di ujung ranjang sambil membaca novel. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Ia didesak untuk datang ke sini hanya untuk menemukan gadis itu baik-baik saja dan sedang menikmati bacaan picisan? Dengan penuh amarah, Sasuke melemparkan buket bunga itu ke pangkuan Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata terkejut. Ia memang menyadari ada yang masuk ke kamarnya namun ia pikir itu adalah Hanabi atau pelayan rumahnya. Pandangannya beralih pada buket bunga yang telah menggugurkan kelopaknya karena dilempar begitu saja ke ranjangnya.

"Sakit? Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja."

"A-aku tidak …"

"Ck, diamlah."

"T-tapi—"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu."

"…"

"Langsung saja kukatakan, Hyuuga. Kau tahu aku masih bersama Sakura. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan terus bersamaku? Katakan saja pada ayahmu tentang ini semua dan kita selesai."

Hinata meremas selimutnya. Ia berusaha menahan sakitnya kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. "Aku tahu tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto kesulitan."

Sasuke mendecih. Ia menarik dagu gadis itu, menatap tajam orbs lavender itu seakan-akan tatapannya mampu membuat gadis itu terluka. "Aku bisa bertunangan dengan Sakura. Dan jangan sebut-sebut tentang orangtuaku. Munafik."

Hinata menggeleng, dagunya terasa sakit karena Sasuke mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Ayah mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk meneruskan kontrak dengan keluargamu meskipun kau memutuskan pertunangan ini. Tapi kau hanya akan mempermalukan keluargamu di depan keluarga dan kerabat kami, untuk berikutnya mereka akan tetap terlibat kesulitan menjalin kontrak dengan siapa pun. Dan orangtuamu tidak bersalah Sasuke-kun, kaulah penyebabnya."

Sasuke baru saja akan membalas ucapan gadis di depannya kalau saja pintu kamar tidak dibuka. Hanabi yang melakukannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan mendengar kalimat keparat pemuda itu.

"Waktu habis, Uchiha. Jangan sentuh dia. Keluar dari kamar kakakku. Sekarang."

"Aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama di sini, Bocah."

"Hoo, kau sudah melepas topengmu ya? Keluar!"

"Cih."

Sasuke mengatur napasnya. Ia lelah dengan dua Hyuuga membuatnya frustasi dalam beberapa menit.

"Hentikan, Hanabi."

"Hinata?"

"Hentikan. Sudah cukup."

Sebelum ia sempat keluar, Hinata berbicara dengan mata yang basah karena air mata.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau kau tetap keberatan, beritahu aku. Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan dua minggu lagi setelah Ayah kembali ke sini. Dengan begitu, setidaknya Paman dan Bibi tidak akan malu padamu."

Sasuke tercekat. Ia tak berbalik. Suaranya berubah dingin, topengnya telah dibuka seutuhnya, seringai iblis itu ia tunjukkan, "Lakukan, Hyuuga," dan ia pergi begitu saja. Hinata masih menahan dirinya utuk tidak menjerit. Ia membiarkan Hanabi memeluknya. "Jangan menangis, Hinata."

Hinata menangis keras saat mobil Sasuke tepat melaju keluar dari gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Cinta yang dipaksakan tak akan pernah berbuah, Hinata tahu. Ia akan merelakannya. Menangis dan kembali tegar untuk esok hari. Hanabi sendiri membulatkan tekad. Ia akan membuat Uchiha itu berlutut dan memohon ampun pada kakaknya.

To Be Continued

A/N: Halo! Ini draft lama saya. Saya putuskan membuatnya jadi two shot saja. Lagi-lagi saya mandeg. :'))) Selamat menikmati kisahnya ya. Ini kemaren lagi baper ceritanya. Hahaha.

Chapter depan kita siksa Sasuke yuk! Ada yang mau request siksaan seperti apa? Yuk mari, saya tamping ide kalian :))))

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Catch My Breath © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson]

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: Typo(s), Alternate universe, Out of Characters,

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Hari itu, Hinata duduk di taman bunga milik keluarganya. Ia diberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia akan ditunangkan. Hinata tidak tahu dengan siapa, namun ia berusaha memahami keputusan ayahnya. Karena ia tahu ayahnya akan berusaha membahagiakannya dan Hanabi. Apa pun yang terjadi. Lagi pula ayahnya menawarkan masa percobaan selama sebulan, kalau Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, pertunangan akan dibatalkan. Patut dicoba.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil.

"H-hai?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

Hinata terpana dengan senyum pemuda tinggi di depannya. Rambutnya berwarna gelap dengan sepasang iris mata yang berwarna hitam. I memperhatikan pemuda di depannya. Dengan snyum teduh yang menenangkan.

"A-ah, salam kenal."

Dan Hinata tahu, ia mulai serius mempertimbangkan pemuda ini.

Satu bulan dijalani dengan sangat menyenangkan. Sasuke memeperlakukannya dengan baik. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hime yang membuatnya tersipu. Membawanya jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Menemaninya dan ia juga sangat protektif padanya. Sasuke juga memaklumi cara bicaranya yang gagap. Hinata senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Rasanya sebelas dua belas dengan Neji tapi ada rasa lain yang menggelitik hatinya.

Namun itu semua tak pernah lagi ia rasakan saat pertunangan mereka telah diresmikan. Pandangan pemuda itu menusuk, seakan berharap ia mampu menghancurkan gadis itu sampai sel-selnya saat memandangnya sekali saja. Sasuke hanya akan bersikap baik saat keluarganya ada di sana. Meskipun diantar pulang pergi ke mana saja, ia tahu pemuda itu menganggapnya merepotkan. Saat Hinata mencuri satu dua lirikan, pemuda itu tak jarang membentaknya. Hinata hanya selalu berpikiran positif dan tidak menganggapnya masalah besar karena pemuda itu juga sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya.

Tapi Hinata sangat terkejut saat suatu kali ia sedang bersama Hanabi mengunjungi toko kue, ia menemukan mobil pemuda itu berhenti di perempatan jalan, kaca mobil yang turun membuat pemandangan di dalam sana sangat jelas. Terlampau jelas malah. Pemuda itu bersama gadis lain yang ia tahu satu sekolah dengan mereka, Haruno Sakura.

Terlalu dekat dan terlalu intim untuk ukuran teman. Hinata bahkan langsung tahu tentang hubungan mereka saat ia dengan sengaja menghubungi si Ratu Gossip, Yamanaka Ino, untuk sekadar menanyakannya. Mengabaikan ucapan Ino selanjutnya, Hinata hanya bisa pergi ke kamar Hanabi, memeluk tubuh adiknya yang terlonjak kaget dan menangis di bahunya.

Hinata mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke keesokan harinya.

"S-sasuke-kun, semalam kau berada di dekat Akihabara Shop?"—Sasuke jelas tahu toko itu karena Hinata sering mengajakanya ke sana.

Pemuda itu terlonjak sebelum mengiyakan.

"S-siapa gadis y-yang bersamamu semalam—"

"Haruno Sakura, kekasihku."

Dan Hinata tahu hatinya dirajam dalam waktu tak sampai sedetik. Astaga, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

"Aku mau ditunangkan denganmu karena paksaan ayahku. Jangan pikir aku memakai perasaanku, Hyuuga. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, itu kenyataannya. Kalau kau ingin mengakhirinya, katakan saja pada ayahmu."

Hinata merasa dunianya runtuh dalam waktu singkat. Pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah. Hinata menggeleng dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, j-jadi tenang saja."

Sasuke mendengus. Kenapa gadis ini begitu sulit mengerti sinyal agar ia cepat-cepat membuat ikatan menyebalkan ini putus?

Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Hinata menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkanku. Tapi … biarkan a-aku di sampingmu sebentar lagi."

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Ia tak tahu gadis itu bodoh atau apa. Ia tak peduli. Hinata sendiri memandang punggung pemuda itu berucap pada diri sendiri, "Dia tak akan pernah jadi milikku. Aku tahu. Tapi … sebentar lagi, aku mohon."

Mulai hari itu, semuanya tidak akan pernah lagi sama. Pemuda itu selalu bersikap dingin. Membentaknya habis-habisan saat ia menyentuhnya sedikit. Tak jarang mendelik saat ia berusaha mengajak berbicara. Hinata ingin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tetap mempertahankan pemuda ini?

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sampai saat ini ia belum mendengar apa pun dari kedua orangtuanya. Kelihatannya gadis itu belum mengatakan apa-apa. Dua minggu lagi, Sasuke menghitung-hitung. Tidak akan lama, apalagi ia telah bebas dari rutinitasnya dengan gadis bodoh itu.

Ia mengambil tasnya, berencana menjemput kekasihnya, Sakura. Mobilnya melaju cepat di jalanan. Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, mulai hari ini, ia bebas dari seorang pengganggu, Hyuuga Hinata.

…

Hanabi menggandeng lengan Hinata, ia sangat senang bisa kembali ke sekolah bersama kakaknya. Meskipun kakaknya masih sedikit pucat dan lemas, tak mengapa, Hinata akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka memasuki mobil, duduk di jok belakang dan akan menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit menuju sekolah.

"Hinata."

Dengan senyum lemah, Hinata menanggapi, "Hm?"

Hanabi menyentil jidat kakaknya, "Lupakan dia, ya? Kau harus kuat, karena kami ada bersamamu."

Hinata tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengusap dahinya yang terasa sedikit perih. Ia paham bahwa adiknya dan keluarganya mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

"Ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Oke! Paman, ayo ngebut ke sekolah!"

"Baik, Nona."

"H-hanabi!"

Dan tawa mereka pecah. Hinata mengira-ngira, sudah berapa lama ia tak menghabiskan waktu untuk tertawa seperti ini.

…

Sakura menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya dengan pelukan hangat. Ia tak menyangka pemuda itu akan menjemputnya pagi-pagi karena biasanya pemuda itu akan datang ke sekolah dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan mata emerald yang berkilau.

"Tidak menjemput teman bisnismu?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang belum memudar.

"Hn. Tidak ada urusan lagi."

"Hee? Benarkah?"

"Aku bisa berangkat denganmu mulai besok."

"Ehh?"

Sasuke melirik sekeliling rumah Sakura. Melihat tindakan Sasuke, Sakura berusaha menarik perhatian kekasihnya saat ia sadar pemuda itu melirik ke arah lain.

"Siapa itu?"

"Hm?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada gugup. Sasuke menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menunduk sekilas pada mereka berdua lalu kembali masuk ke rumah.

"Ah, itu butler kami, Akasuna Sasori. K-kenapa bertanya?"

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura, "Hm, tidak apa-apa."

Perasaannya saja atau memang … ada sesuatu?

…

Hinata berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah karena gedung tiap angkatan berbeda. Hinata menuju bangunan kelas dua. Ia menghela napas. Apakah hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik?

Punggungnya ditepuk kuat-kuat.

"Yo, Hinata!"

"T-tenten, jangan membuatku ketakutan!"

Tenten menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Mana si Uchiha itu?"

Hinata tersenyum, gelengan ringan menjadi jawabannya.

"O-owari," ucapnya singkat. Ia menemukan Tenten menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, Tenten memeluk Hinata, "Tenang saja, Hinata. Kau punya kami, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau iblis dedemit itu sudah enyah, kita bisa main lagi seperti dulu! Hooray!" Tenten bersorak girang.

Hinata terkikik, Tenten menatapnya antusias, "Ayo makan es krim sepulang sekolah. Dengan Shino dan Kiba."

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. "Yeah! Semangat masa muda!" teriak Tenten girang, mengikuti gaya Rock Lee yang satu klub dengannya.

Di belakang sana, Sasuke dan Sakura baru tiba di sekolah. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya menaikkan alis, gadis itu bahkan tak terlihat terpuruk. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis munafik. Beruntung ikatan antara mereka sudah putus.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendapati Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan sana.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo ke kelas."

"Etto, Sasuke-kun …"

"Hm?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke menatap heran tapi senyumnya kembali hadir, "Ayo."

Sakura tersenyum aneh di belakangnya, "Ya, Sasuke-kun …"

…

Hinata duduk di mejanya. Bukannya ia tidak sadar pemuda itu ada di belakangnya tadi. Dengan gadis itu juga. Hah, ia menepuk kedua pipinya kuat-kuat, lupakan, lupakan. Semuanya sudah selesai!

"Hinata! Lihat PR Bahasa Inggris dong! Tolong aku, Hinata! Aku tidak mau disiksa Ibiki-sensei!"

"Jangan, Hinata! Lee, bantu aku menarik Kiba!"

"Roger!"

Hinata bisa memulai hari yang baru.

"Hahaha, jangan pukul dia, Tenten. Ambil ini, Kiba."

"Yeah! Thanks, Hinata!"

"Hinata! Jangan berikan!"

Ya, Hinata bisa memulai hari-hari yang membahagiakan tanpa dia, tanpa … Sasuke.

…

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai janji dengan teman-temannya, Hinata pergi ke toko es krim langganan mereka. Memesan beberapa mangkuk es krim dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Mereka bertiga memusatkan pandangan pada Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu meneguk ludah. "A-apa?"

"Ce-ri-ta!" Mereka menuntut dengan tatapan penasaran kecuali Shino.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "T-tanya Hanabi saja ya? Ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang."

Tenten dan Kiba menggerutu, "Apa?"

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel. Menekan beberapa tombol.

Ketiga temannya mulai antusias dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Hapus, Hinata!"

"Yosh, Hinata, itu bagus!"

Hinata menilik ponselnya.

Sasuke Uchiha

Delete Contact?

YesNo

Matanya terpejam. Klik, dan muncul pemberitahuan 'contact deleted'.

Teman-temannya bersorak heboh sampai sempat dimarahi pelayan. Hinata tersenyum. Kenapa juga Hinata harus terus bertahan untuk dibiarkan tercerai berai?

Lupakan. Meskipun Hinata tahu hal ini sulit. Meski masih ada rasa untuknya. Tapi ia mesti mencoba. Dan memulai hari yang baru.

Tanpa Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf ya! Aku harus ikut Ino untuk karaoke, dia akan marah kalau aku menolak."

"Baiklah."

Menyayangkan waktunya yang tidak bisa dipakai untuk berkencan, Sasuke bersandar di jok mobilnya. Biasanya dia akan mengantar Hinata pulang tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Seharusnya ada rasa tenang dan lega. Tapi keduanya hanya terasa samar seperti ada kabar buruk yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Mobil itu melaju cepat keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju jalan raya. Sekilas ia melihat Ino dan seseorang yang ia lihat tadi pagi … Sasori, kalau tidak salah. Ada rasa cemburu tapi mengingat kasta yang berbeda, Sasuke yakin gadisnya tidak akan meninggalkannya.

…

Ruangan agak luas dengan lampu yang cukup temaram. Lampu-lampu berbagai warna berkelip tanpa intensitas teratur. Yang penting orang yang berada di dalam bisa memanfaatkan cahaya mengilap itu untuk melihat.

Layar televisi besar sedang menampilkan video lagu tanpa suara penyanyi. Kedua gadis yang menyewa ruangan berebutan mengambil mic dan bernyanyi sesuai lirik. Lantas setelah lelah, mereka memilih duduk di sofa bergarmen bulu-bulu berwarna cerah.

"Hei, yang kau ceritakan kemarin benar ya?"

"Ah, tentang dia? Benar."

"Apa?!"

"Iya, benar! Dia pikir aku tidak tahu."

"Astaga, ternyata dia berbohong!"

"Ya, aku baru tahu saat ayahku mengadakan rapat dengan ayahnya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Hm? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau juga sedang berhubungan dengan orang lain kan?"

"Hihi … dia masih bisa kupakai."

"Jadi maksudmu—!"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mempermainkannya sesuka hati."

"Ehhh?! Kau menyukainya kan?!"

"Aku akan jawab iya kalau keluarganya tidak bangkrut."

"APA?!"

"Sshh. Sudah kita lanjutkan karaoke saja."

…

"Halo, dengan Nara Shikamaru?"

'Ya, ini aku.'

"Shikamaru, ini Neji."

'Ada apa? Ini sudah malam.'

"Aku perlu bantuan. Bisa kirimkan beberapa bawahanmu?"

'Ck, mendokusai. Aku yang akan melakukannya.'

"Baiklah, tolong periksa koneksi perusahaan Uchiha dan kondisi finansial perusahaan itu. Aku memerlukannya akhir minggu ini."

'Hm, menyusahkan saja. Baiklah.'

"Terima kasih."

Sambungan telepon diputus dengan sengaja.

Tak lama lagi. Neji dan Hanabi akan menyukseskan apa yang mereka tekuni sejak beberapa waktu ini. Apapun akan mereka lakukan demi membalas si Uchiha tengik.

Kembali melakukan hal yang sama, nomor speed dial ditekan.

'Halo, Neji-nii.'

"Halo, Hanabi. Tunggu kabarku akhir minggu ini."

'Baiklah. Usahakan secepatnya, pertunangan mereka akan batal dua minggu lagi.'

"Ya, aku tahu. Jaga Hinata. Jangan biarkan dia mengetahuinya."

'Roger. Siapkan pembalasan yang menyakitkan untuk Sasuke.'

"Ya. Pasti."

Telepon berwarna metalik diletakkan pada tempatnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Hanabi?" Hinata menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Neji-nii menanyakan kabar kita."

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku."

"Tidak usah. Aku masih mau berhemat listrik dan biaya telepon."

"H-hanabi!"

"Huwaa! Jangan pukuli aku, Hinata!"

…

Sasuke menatap ponsel, Sakura tidak menghubunginya seperti biasa. Mungkin gadis itu kelelahan karena pergi seharian dengan Ino. Jadwal Sasuke benar-benar kosong. Setelah kewajiban dan semua hal yang rutin ia lakukan dengan Hinata sudah tidak ada. Ia memiliki waktu luang terlampau banyak.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Keputusannya tidak akan salah. Ya. Pasti benar.

Memutuskan koneksi dengan gadis Hyuuga itu bukan kesalahan tapi sebuah keharusan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Hanabi dan Hinata menghabiskan sarapan bersama lalu Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Hinata mengepak beberapa barang-barang. Hanabi menatap risih di dekat pintu, "Hinata, kau mau menyimpannya?"

Hinata tidak menoleh. "Tidak, Hanabi."

"Oh."

Hanya sepenggal kata yang menjadi jawaban Hanabi. Barang yang dimasukkan Hinata ke kardus adalah bukti kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Yang sebaiknya dienyahkan daripada terus membiarkan luka basah menganga di hati Hinata gara-gara mengenangnya.

Hinata menyelesaikannya dalam setengah jam. Beberapa kali ia akan melihat lamat-lamat benda-benda yang diberikan Sasuke lalu memasukkannya ke kardus.

Hanabi menatap ponsel Hinata, "Gantungan itu tidak kau buang?"

Hinata melirik ponselnya yang dihiasi gantungan dari pita-pita ungu dan batu kristal berwarna ungu. Jadiah Sasuke saat mereka resmi berhubungan sebagai tunangan. Sewaktu Sasuke masih bersikap layaknya pangeran.

"Tidak. A-aku menyukai yang satu itu."

Hanabi mengangguk ringan. Toh kalau Hinata tidak menginginkannya lagi, gantungan itu akan bernasib sama di tungku pembakaran.

Hinata menepuk rok panjang yang ia kenakan. Tiga buah kardus disusun bertingkat di troli yang dipinjam dari dapur. "Aku mau membawanya."

"Ke mana?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Hanabi.

Hinata menggeleng, butuh privasi seutuhnya. "A-aku sendiri saja. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Hanabi mengerti dan membiarkan kakaknya mendorong troli itu entah ke mana.

…

Hinata menyuruh supirnya berhenti di sebuah jalan menapak di dekat tempat perkemahan musim panas di dekat kota. Ia masih ingat saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat ini untuk berpiknik. Di sini jugalah mereka merayakan resminya hubungan mereka.

Selagi menunggu supirnya meletakkan troli beserta kardus yang dibawanya tadi, Hinata menatap jalanan di depan sana. Bayang-bayang kebersamaan mereka dulu hilang seperti abu yang tertiup angin. Lenyap tanpa jejak.

"Nona."

Hinata tersentak. Ia tersenyum sambil mengambil alih troli menuju jalan setapak. Hinata menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan supirnya. Hinata menyuruhnya pulang. Meski agak ragu, akhirnya supir itu mengangguk dan pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata berjalan menuju jalan setapak sejauh dua puluh meter ke dalam. Gerbang perkemahan sudah mulai kelihatan.

Mendapati sosok paman berumur lanjut, Hinata memanggil dengan suara pelan, "Jiraiya-jiisan."

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Hinata-chan! Selamat datang!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Apa pesananku sudah selesai?"

"Api unggun yang besar kan? Sudah, sudah. Di tempat biasa. Oh ya, mana Sasuke?"

Hinata tercekat, terpaksa berbohong, "D-dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Souka. Silakan masuk, Hinata-chan."

Hinata masuk menuju gerbang yang terbuka lebar. Berjalan mengitari lapangan rumput luas menuju daerah paling pinggir. Hinata melihat kilatan cahaya. Bara api yang besar menyambar-nyambar seiring datangnya angin.

Hinata duduk di rerumputan. Kotak pertama dibuka, sebuah tas berwarna hitam dikeluarkan, di dalamnya ada sebuah kertas pos bercorak bunga-bunga kecil, "Ini hadiah saat Sasuke-kun pertama kali datang ke rumah. Di dalamnya ada surat yang berisi kata-kata indah."

Tas dilempar ke bara api.

Kali ini kaos pasangan berwarna biru muda diraih, "Ini kaos pasangan yang kita beli di taman bermain. Sasuke-kun bilang hubungan kita akan berjalan baik kalau kita memilikinya."

Kaos dilempar ke kobaran api yang masih melahap tas yang mulai gosong.

Begitu seterusnya sampai kotak kedua telah kosong melompong. Hinata juga sudah tak acuh pada roknya yang basah karena air mata. Kotak ketiga sangatlah ringan, berisi buket bunga yang telah layu, "Hadiah terakhir Sasuke-kun saat aku sakit. Hadiah yang dilempar begitu saja padaku. Hari semuanya berakhir."

Bunga itu direngkuh erat sebelum dicampakkan ke panasnya api.

"Sampai jumpa."

Hinata mengelap air matanya. Ponsel miliknya dikeluarkan, hanya gantungan itu. Hanya gantungan itu yang akan menjadi memorinya. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju jalan keluar. Mengucapkan salam singkat pada Jiraiya yang menatapnya cemas. Hinata menenangkan pria paruh baya itu dengan ucapan singkat. Hinata berjalan menuruni jalan setapak. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya. Angin kencang datang di saat bersamaan.

"Ah!"

Saputangan itu terhempas angin kencang. Hinata berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambilnya. Jalanan terlihat sepi. Hinata menepuk-nepuk saputangan itu tanpa meminggirkan tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan.

"AWAS!"

Hinata menoleh cepat. Mata ungu membelalak seiring tubuhnya dipentalkan jauh ke depan. Tabrakan dengan bamper mobil berwarna putih tak terelakkan.

"KYAA!"

Hinata hanya bisa mendengar orang yang berteriak dan berlari ketakutan. Wajah Jiraiya yang samar-samar. Dan … gelap yang pekat.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap layar TV yang menanyangkan acara-acara membosankan. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan menemani Ino entah ke mana, Sakura menolak ajakannya menonton di bioskop. Sasuke menekan tombol-tombol remote dengan kesal.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke merasa keadaan mereka baik-baik saja. Sakura terlihat seperti mengabaikannya.

'Dikabarkan telah terjadi kasus tabrak lari di kawasan perkemahan musim panas di pinggir kota. Korban diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata. korban telah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Belum diketahui bagaimana keadaan korban saat ini—'

Sasuke kontan mematikan saluran TV. Jaket kulit berwarna gelap disambar cepat. Garasi dibuka dengan buru-buru.

Bagaiman kalau Hinata mati?

Bagaimana kalau gadis itu sekarat?

Masa bodoh. Sasuke bukannya sok peduli. Tapi ia sadar, sedikit banyaknya, ini ada hubungannya dengan dia.

Ducati merah segera membelah jalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

…

"Hinata!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok Hanabi yang menahan mati-matian air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Ada Neji di sebelahnya dengan wajah tak kalah cemas.

Badannya terasa sangat sakit. Hinata mebarik napas dalam-dalam. Suaranya serasa hilang. Kelopak matanya sulit diangkat. Rasanya ada bengkak di bagian indra penglihatannya.

"H-hana—bi?"

"Sebentar, Nona."

Hanabi meminggirkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan seorang dokter memeriksa tubuhnya sebentar. Dokter itu pergi keluar dengan Neji.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku … apa yang terjadi?"

"K-kau kecelakaan. Kau tidak sadar selama tiga jam. Tertabrak mobil di jalan. Kenapa kau malah bengong di jalan raya? Kau cari mati ya? Untung saja ada yang menemukanmu, bodoh! Gara-gara dia kau melakukan hal seperti ini?! Benar karena dia?!"

"Dia? … Siapa?"

"Hinata … kau—"

Hanabi menatap kakaknya yang terbaring lemah dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Saat itu pula Neji masuk dan memanggilnya sebentar. Hanabi meninggalkan ruangan itu sebentar.

"Ada apa, Neji-nii?"

"Memang ini hanya kecelakaan biasa. Tapi Hinata … mengalami benturan di kepalanya. Hal itu memungkinkan dia melupakan beberapa hal. Hanya amnesia parsial*, bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi. Hinata masih bisa mengenali kita jadi tidak masalah."

Hanabi meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. "Kita coba dulu bicara padanya."

Neji mengangguk. "Hubungi Sasuke. Paman akan berada di sini sebentar lagi."

"Kenapa aku harus memanggil dia?!"

"Lakukan saja, Hanabi. Mereka masih berstatus sebagai tunangan."

"Tapi Hinata lupa padanya!" cetus Hanabi dengan emosi.

Neji menatap adik sepupunya. "Apa?"

Hanabi mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku menyinggung Hinata tentang dia, tapi Hinata tidak tahu. Hinata malah bertanya balik padaku."

Neji membatalkan niatnya menyuruh Hiashi datang secepatnya. "Kita masuk dulu."

Hinata menggerakkan lehernya perlahan. Kepalanya yang dibalut perban terasa perih saat digeser. Ia menatap saudaranya yang masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah yang ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

"Hinata, kau mengingatku kan?"

"Neji-nii. K-kenapa?"

Neji menyalakan ponsel Hinata cepat-cepat. Memilih-milih foto-foto yang ada di galeri.

"Ini?"

"Ayah."

"Kalau ini?"

"Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee."

Hanabi ikut-ikutan merangsek maju. "Ini?"

"Konohamaru."

Neji dan Hanabi saling mengangguk, mencari foto di dunia maya, "Kau kenal ini?"

Hinata menyipitkan mata. Sosok itu berambut navy blue dengan gaya raven. Wajahnya maskulin dengan mata gelap. Sosok yang tampan. Hinata seperti pernah melihatnya.

Ada rasa sakit menerjang dadanya sesaat. Tapi setelahnya tak terasa lagi. Kelihatannya hanya efek samping kecelakaan.

"Siapa i-itu?"

Tepat sasaran. Hanabi dan Neji menatap satu sama lain. Neji keluar dari ruangan dan menelepon seseorang. Hanabi berada di dalam ruangan dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat-erat. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Percayalah."

"Hm. A-aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah, Hinata."

Hanabi menutup pintu ruangan Hinata.

Apakah ini takdir Tuhan untuk menyembuhkan hati Hinata? Hanabi tak berani menerka. Tapi apakah ini sudah impas? Rasanya belum. Uchiha Sasuke belum mendapatkan bagiannya.

.

.

.

"Paman?"

"Aku dalam perjalanan, Neji."

"Paman, dengarkan aku."

"Ada apa? Apakah Hinata sedang kritis?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah sadar. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?! Cepatlah, Neji. Jangan bertele-tele."

"Hinata lupa ingatan. Dia tidak melupakan kita. Tapi … dia melupakan—Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ini hal yang baik sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu Neji?! Mereka adalah tunangan."

"Aku dan Hanabi akan mnceritakan semuanya pada Paman."

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

"Tenanglah, Paman. Semuanya masih terkendali."

.

.

.

Hanabi menyuapi Hinata dengan semangkuk bubur. Hinata hanya memakan sedikit, tidak selera. Hiashi dan Neji mengunjunginya sebentar. Meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka sedang menemui dokter, katanya.

Beberapa pelayan datang ke rumah sakit membawa pakaian dan barang-barang Hinata. Hinata harus menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Meskipun sempat menolak akhirnya ia mesti kalah berdebat dengan ayah dan sepupunya.

"Aku akan datang tiap hari untuk menemanimu, ya?"

"B-baiklah."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hinata?"

Hinata menatap ke samping, "Tidak, hanya saja …"

"Apa, Hinata? Badanmu terasa sakit?"

"E-eum, bukan. Ada sesuatu yang perih di sini."

Hanabi menatap sendu kakaknya yang menyentuh dadanya. "Rasanya seperti ada yang mestinya kuingat."

Meskipun sudah lupa, Hinata memaksa mengingat. Hanabi menarik napas, "Istirahat saja, Hinata. Kau perlu penyembuhan total. Aku sudah menelepon Tenten. Dia akan berkunjung besok dengan temanmu yang lain."

"Hmm."

…

Ducati merah diparkir di lantai bawah. Sasuke berlari menaiki lift yang diisi beberapa perawat yang mengerling nakal padanya. Sasuke tak peduli. Ia harus mengurus sesuatu di atas sana. Meskipun merasa ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri bahwa keadaan Hinata adalah akibat dari perbuatannya.

Sasuke berhenti di lantai tiga. Sepatunya mengetuk lantai rumah sakit dengan berisik. Ujung matanya menangkap sosok Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Paman!"

Hiashi menoleh. Ternyata ada Neji di sampingnya.

Entah hanya firasat atau tidak, perasaan Sasuke berubah tidak nyaman. Pandangan Hiashi terasa menusuk. "Sasuke, kita perlu bicara."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tidak boleh menemuinya."

"Apa—"

"Tak perlu berbohong lagi. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Sasuke diam tak berkutik. Pandangannya jatuh ke lantai marmer.

Neji mendengus. Seharusnya semuanya akan berakhir dengan lebih menyakitkan kalau saja kejadian ini tidak terjadi. Apalagi Neji sudah menemukan sesuatu dari hasil penyelidikan Shikamaru. Sebuah kepahitan yang entah diketahui Hinata atau tidak. Kalau tunangan busuknya itu selingkuh. Neji tak punya kehendak lagi melanjutkan rencananya dengan Hanabi. Sekarang semuanya ada di tangan Hiashi.

Memasuki bilik kosong berisi sofa berwarna hitam, keduanya duduk dengan kesunyian yang menyesakkan.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?"

"Maaf."

"Maaf tak menjadi obat bagi luka putriku, Nak. Aku marah. Kalau bisa aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi Hinata tidak akan membiarkan aku melukaimu. Aku menyesal membuat sebuah janji dengan anakku yang kau sakiti."

Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan dingin hiashi. Sasuke mendongak, "Janji?"

"Hinata pernah menyuruhku berjanji, jauh sebelum kalian bertunangan. Janji agar aku tetap membantu perusahaanmu meskipun nantinya kalian tidak bertunangan. Karena anakku menyayangi orangtuamu selayaknya orangtuanya sendiri. Dia adalah malaikat. Kurang baik apalagi anakku padamu, Sasuke? Sampai kau membalas semuanya dengan ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Hinata."

"Tapi kau mempermainkannya. Ini tak merubah apapun. Kalau saja kau jujur, semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Aku sadar akan itu tapi Hinata—"

"Ya, Hinata mencintaimu, memuji semua kebaikan palsumu di depan kami. Mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tersenyum seperti tidak ada beban menyakitkan yang ditanggungnya."

"…"

"Kau mungkin bisa tenang karena aku tak akan melanggar janjiku dengan Hinata. tapi yakinlah Sasuke, kau akan menerima tanggungannya. Sekarang atau nanti."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Hiashi menatap marah, menolak menatap Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Hiashi merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang bisa mengerti keadaan anak-anaknya. Sampai Hinata merasakan kepedihan seperti ini.

"Dan jangan lagi mendekati anakku. Sedikitnya aku bersyukur Hinata mengalami kejadian ini."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hiashi?

"Karena dia lupa ingatan. Dan hal yang dilupakannya adalah kau."

"A-apa?" tergagap, hal yang sangat jarang dialami Sasuke. Hinata lupa ingatan?

Hiashi berdiri, "Aku tak sudi lagi melihatmu di sini. Pulanglah."

Sasuke berlalu ke pintu, tak ada gunannya protes. Otaknya tak lagi mampu memproses informasi yang ada. Tatapan tajam Neji juga membuat otaknya semakin buntu.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kau mengkhianati Hinata. Berdoa saja kau masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan gelap itu."

Hanabi menatapnya kesal di samping Hanabi, "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya. Bajingan."

Bisikan itu sekaligus meruntuhkan jiwa Sasuke. Ia tak mampu melawan ucapan mereka, karena itu benar adanya.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintai Hinata, rasanya cukup menyakitkan. Tidak ada lagi ingatan akan Sasuke dalam hati Hinata. Sasuke tertawa perih, ia sadar dirinya mencintai orang lain tapi rasanya menyesakkan.

Sasuke benci Hinata. Benci akan kepolosannya. Muak akan sikap lembutnya. Jengkel akan segala kebaikannya untuk memaafkan semua sikap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat untuk sekadar menyapa gadis itu dan meminta maaf secara baik-baik. Memutuskan semuanya dengan akhir yang indah.

Semuanya sudah berakhir dengan jalan yang menyakitkan.

Maafkan aku, Hinata.

Maaf untuk semua keegoisanku.

…

Dalam tidur, air mata Hinata mengalir, "Sasuke …"

Nama itu masih terkenang di alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, tentu."

"Cepat putuskan hubungan kalian."

"Baiklah, sabar sedikit."

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Sakura. Dan aku benci dianggap sebagai pelayan."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini menyenangkan. Seperti memerangkap tikus dalam labirin."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak puas dengan diriku?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya lagi."

"Siapa yang kau suka?"

"Kau, Sasori."

Satu kecupan di bibir berlanjut menjadi ciuman panas.

"Tentukan pilihanmu."

"Engh, baiklah. Aku akan memutuskannya."

"Aku menunggu."

"Cium aku lagi, Sasori."

"Tentu, sayang."

.

.

.

Sasuke gagal memejamkan mata semalaman. Mimpi buruk merajam alam bawah sadarnya. Ada Hinata di sana, menangis dan berusaha meraih tangannya. Mengucapkan kalimat bahwa Hinata masih mencintainya. Lalu berakhir dengan tubuh Hinata pecah menjadi kepingan kaca berkilau. Sasuke bangun berkali-kali dengan keringat dingin.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Hiashi, Sasuke mendatangi tempat kemah musim panas yang dulu mereka kunjungi. Sedikit tak tahan melihat TKP yang diberi tanda garis polisi. Sasuke tak begitu jelas mengingat tapi ia masih tahu letak tempat piknik mereka.

Sasuke menatap kosong tumpukan kayu yang hangus yang menurut Jiraiya dipesan Hinata sendiri. Onggokan kayu masih menguarkan asap. Sasuke berjongkok dan menatap lamat-lamat, ada banyak benda anorganik yang terbakar tak sempurna di sana. Sebuah kertas jatuh dari benda berbentuk kotak yang terbakar sebagian.

Kertas itu sudah berwarna coklat tapi tulisannya masih bisa ia kenali. Tulisannya sendiri. Berisi kata-kata pujian palsu yang diberikan pada Hinata. Sasuke tenggelam dalam ingatannya sendiri. Betapa ia menyiksa batin gadis itu dengan tindakan yang keterlaluan.

Sasuke menyiksa dan mengkhianatinya padahal Hinata tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Sasuke menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, setitik air mata turun dari matanya.

Memalukan. Sasuke memang tak boleh lagi menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Hinata. Hinata tak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Sasuke baru tahu dirinya pantas dicap bajingan.

.

.

.

"B-besok aku sudah boleh sekolah kan, Hanabi?"

"Tentu, Hinata. Habiskan makan siangmu."

"Hmm."

Hinata menatap ponselnya, "Ne, Hanabi, siapa yang memberikanku ini? Aku lupa."

Hanabi menahan napas. Gantungan dari Sasuke masih terpasang di ponsel kakaknya yang lupa ingatan.

"Hanabi?"

"K-kenalan Ayah yang memberikannya."

"Benarkah? Ini cantik."

"Kau menyukainya."

"Hmm. S-sangat suka."

Rasanya Hinata sudah memiliki benda itu sejak lama.

'Untukmu, Hime.'

Hinata terdiam kaku. Siapa yang memanggilnya Hime dulu? Rasanya ada … tapi siapa?

Memori apa itu?

Kenapa Hinatatidak bisa mengenangnya lagi. Rasasesak seketika memnuhi dadanya.

…

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?!"

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Pasangan itu berjalan cepat saling mendahului. Lorong sekolah untungnya sudah sepi. Sekoalh bubar sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Sasuke mengernyit kaget. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam seminggu ini dia bertengkar dengan gadis musim seminya. Hal remeh sekalipun bisa menjadi perdebatan panjang.

Hal ini bermula saat Sasuke menjemputnya di kelas saat ia menelepon. Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan untuk pulang bersama. Sakura tiba-tiba marah besar.

Sejak itu pertengkaran mereka semakin parah. Hari ini menjadi klimaksnya.

"Apa yang menjadi masalahmu!"

"Putus!"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa …"

"Kita putus saja!"

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan pada pundak gadis itu, "Kenapa!"

Sakura menepisnya kuat-kuat, "Kau! Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu! Kau membohongiku!"

"Apa—yang kau katakan!"

"Kau selingkuh! Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata! Kau bohong, Sasuke!"

"Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Tidak perlu! Aku muak!"

"Sakura?!"

"LEPAS!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kita sudah selesai! Aku sudah punya penggantimu!"

Sasuke menatap gadis itu pergi. Pengganti, katanya? Hah, Sasuke ternyata mengalami hal yang serupa. Ia selingkuh dari Hinata. Sekarang gilirannya diselingkuhi.

Hah, menyedihkan.

"—tapi yakinlah Sasuke, kau akan menerima tanggungannya. Sekarang atau nanti."

"Berdoa saja kau masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan gelap itu."

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Semua kata-kata itu menusuknya sekarang. Karmanya sudah berbuah. Semuanya yang ia pertahankan telah hancur. Apa lagi yang bisa Sasuke harapkan? Semuanya sudah rusak karena tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di tengah lorong bangunan sekolah yang sepi. Menertawai nasibnya.

"Haha …"

Tawanya menyakitkan. Sasuke merasa menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan di dunia. Ia menuai apa yang ia tabur. Ia menuai semua kejahatannya dengan sama impas.

Ia dilupakan. Ia dikhianati. Ia dipandang hina. Sama seperti semua yang ia lakukan pada Hinata.

Semuanya sudah sempurna.

"A-ano …"

Sasuke menegang. Suara itu …

"K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke berbalik. Mendapati wajah dan suara yang familiar di ingatannya. Menjalari seluruh sarafnya untuk mematri wajah gadis itu.

Hinata.

Hinata berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ah, Sasuke lupa. Hinata sudah melupakannya. Ia tak lagi memiliki hak melukai gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke sudah cukup brengsek untuk melukainya satu kali.

"…"

"E-etto …"

Sasuke menatap gadis itu. Mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Aku … baik-baik saja."

Nyatanya semuanya berakhir terlalu buruk. Semua ini salahnya. Perpisahan ini memang benar adanya. Sasuke tidak berhak sedikit pun melihat gadis ini dengan cara yang sama lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke menepuk pundaknya berlalu dari sisi Hinata. Gadis itu mengikutinya dengan tatapan bingung. Sosok itu familiar, membuat dadanya berdenyut perih saat menatap langsung mata berwarna gelap itu.

Rasanya sangat dekat tapi terasa jauh. Rasanya pernah hangat tapi sekarang mendingin.

Hinata tak tahu kenapa.

Sasuke jelas tahu mengapa.

Keduanya menitikkan air mata di saat yang bersamaan.

Sebuah nama melintas, dibisikkan spontan, "Uchiha … Sasuke?"

Rasa bersalah memuncak, dilirihkan seadanya, "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Semuanya sudah terbayarkan. Meskipun terasa menyakitkan, mungkin inilah perpisahan yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Tak ada lagi gunanya menatap ke belakang. Mungkin keduanya akan bersua lagi. Entah kapan. Tak tahu di mana. Mengapa terjadi. Dan bagaimana keduanya melanjutkan asa.

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N: Halo! Inilah endingnya. Saya tidak tega membuat keduanya berakhir terlalu buruk ataupun terlalu bahagia. Saya putuskan membuat keduanya mendapatkan hal yang impas. Pribadi saya menyukai tipe ending seperti ini. Tidak ada yang terlalu tersakiti, tidak ada yang sepenuhnya bahagia. Meski terkesan gantung, saya sebagai penulis merasa ini ending yang paling tepat. Terima kasih atas seluruh tanggapan yang saya terima. Sungguh merasa terhormat bisa mendapatkan ungkapan berupa seluruh emosi pembaca ikut mengalir dengan fiksi ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :))

Mind

To

RnR

?


End file.
